Gary Robinson
The former pastor of the church in Gracefield. Early Life The older brother out of him and Adam Robinson born in Southampton, they grew up doing everything together and had a very good upbringing. Both wanted to good in their own ways. While Adam ended up in the police force Gary would eventually become a pastor. However this not before he went off the rails. He had a relationship with Mary Cartington which soon caused her to be pregnant. Not wanting the child he forced to have an abortion. This greatly upset him later on when he realised what he did. He repented of the sin and wanting to atone for what he did and help others he became a pastor. Whilst in France for a Bible Conference he sees Meg Robinson. Despite being 9 years older than him the two became an item and soon got married back in England. The two always longed to have children but sadly Meg turned out to be infertile. When hearing that Jeffry King had passed away in the church Gracefield and they were looking for a new pastor, Harvey Robinson a distant relative of his encouraged Gary and Meg to come down and Gary accepted the job there taking Adam Robinson and Meg with him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Pastor of Grasmere Valley church, Gary moved into Grasmere Valley after the previous pastor died Jeffry King of a heart attack. He is committed to preaching the Gospel in his church and his first encounter with the town involved such gossip of being a heretic and also adultery despite in reality being gospel centered and having a wife, Meg Robinson, 9 years older than him. Volume 5 Volume 6 The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Volume 9 Volume 21 Gary is removed as pastor after Raquel Venici exposed his past of abusing his then girlfriend and forcing her to abort their child. This was before he was a christian but regardless he is fired and his replacement is Tim Drixall the disgraced television preacher and Raquel's boyfriend. When Tim is exposed of being a worthless pastor by Adam Robinson, Gary's brother Gary and his wife decide to leave the town as opposed to accept their invitation to come back as he had had enough of the town mistreating him as they had done. Volume 26 Volume 27 The only surviving members of the leading figures in the Fifth Way Cult, he ended up being placed in prison for life as a result of his involvement in the mass suicide. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-#10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Gary is seen providing comfort to Isaac Ipswitch and Abigail Zane at the hospital after Josh Harrow fell out of the window trying to see Abigail in a play out of curfew hours. They all hope Josh will survive as Dr Amanda Hathaway a coroner is the one operating on him due to lack of staff. In the end Gary is among those who assist with Dr Amanda has she needs all the help she can get. #39-#41 Love You To Death #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt Gary is seen performing the wedding of Skeelan Wheeler and Johnny Bratt whilst Skeelan is at work meant to be looking after Lynn Ferguson a patient who is dying is right there as a patient. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Gary is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp being one of the leaders and the main speaker and is there when Sean Debris reunites with his wife Anne Debris who is surprised to see him alive. The Devon Show